Ride the Fire
by NonaryNathan999
Summary: When he looked at people, he saw puzzles. She was, to him, THE woman. To him, she eclipsed and predominated the whole of her gender. When she looked at people, she saw games. He was, to her, NOT the normal man. To her, he was complicated and beautiful compared to the whole of his gender. M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic. BUY THE FUCKING MERCHANDISE!**

If one thought life wouldn't ever change because one decided to interfere in matters that others would not concern themselves with… Obviously they were not the many people all over the globe, not including the young man currently walking down the streets back to his proper house. He kept a cool, calm, and collected look in his grey eyes. Although blank was maybe the better terms to describe the look. His frizzy hair and glasses gave him a bit of a plain yet timid appearance.

He was once just an average high-school student in Kuchinashi. That was until he was framed for assault after helping a woman being sexually harassed by a man. Such a man was attempting to become the one to lead the High Council of Anima, the continent he lived in.

The boy's name was Akira Kurusu. He went by many aliases depending on who was talking about him. But his much more famous titles were the Trickster, Joker, the Fool (that… wasn't really used much though despite it sounding a bit cool), the leader of the Phantom Thieves (by those who actually knew), and the One Who Saved the World (again, by those who actually knew).

One year ago, he was framed by the mentioned politician. He was sent to live in Mistral for his probation to which his parents had no other choice to do so due to his record almost leaving him without a complete education. There he met Sojiro Sakura, a friend of his parents who looked after him during his year in Anima's main city. The man was odd to approach at first, but they both eventually warmed up to each other.

One event then led to another that was so long when living in the moment but then was short now that he thought back to it. Actually… his time spent in Mistral was bizarre. He could travel to the airsoft shop where Iwai would buy off him some questionable gems and goods without question apparently, take another ride to the bookshop in the red-light district and it was as if no time had passed whatsoever.

But once he sat down at his desk in LeBlanc, crafting a single lock pick, and the entire afternoon was thrown out the proverbial window!

Shaking his head to get his thoughts back on track, he remembered each mischievous deviant that would end up joining him on the quest to get back at people who abused their social status' and their mad ways in how they viewed society. Akira could still remember each of their names.

Ryuji Sakamoto, the muscle of their group with the infamous Captain Kidd. Ann Takamaki, the con-artist as she was relatable to Carmen. Yusuke Kitagawa, the forger slash counterfeit with the strength of Goemon. Makoto Nijima, their analyst slash get-away driver in those tight situation with Johanna being her prized ride. Futaba Sakura, the hacker with knowledge nearly higher than their like Necronomicon. Haru Okumura, the insider just like Milady.

Of course, there was also-

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" A voice came from the bag he had over his shoulder. Akira fiddled with the zipper and a cat head popped out as the cat shook itself.

Morgana, the mastermind behind their operations with a sense of justice like Zorro.

"Just think about the situation I'll be in when I get back home." Akira said as he continued his way down the streets of the small city he lived in. "Knowing how the rumors went around about me back at Mistral," He stared off before continuing sarcastically. "Thing could only be so well when I come back home."

"What's with the pessimistic attitude?" Morgana asked, shaking his head sharply because he felt something on his head. "It's been a year. They most likely forgot about something like that alre-"

"Isn't that the boy that got charged with assault a year ago?"

"Shh! What are you doing?! Don't meet eyes with him! Who knows what might make him snap."

"I heard his sentence was rescinded on false charges though. Are you sure he's as bad as they say?"

"Maybe. But you can't be too careful these days, you know? Just because the courts declare a verdict doesn't make it true. In the end, they're no different than the corrupt politicians you see these days like that Shido man."

Passing by a small group of teenagers, Akira ignored their words in favor of just giving a look towards his cat companion. His eyes brow was raised while his face morphed just the slightest into a smug look. "You were saying?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Yeesh, you don't have to rub it in." Morgana grumbled.

Patting the bag at his side to calm its occupant, he continued his trek while ignoring the stares he received. Despite this being a city, he used to be a nobody but now stuck out like a sore thumb due to his status.

A few minutes later, after reaching a narrow street branching off the main road, he passed by the familiar looking homes that made it feel as if he'd been gone far longer than he actually had been. Some kids were playing in the street. Yet when his eyes met those that belonged to the mother watching over them, they were quickly ushered inside with a tone of caution answering the whining of her children. Once more, sticking out like a sore thumb.

Following the path that now felt so strangely foreign, he almost walked passed his family's house. Akira only realized his mistake when Morgana asked how much longer the walk would have been. Looking over, he could have sworn the building was bigger than he last remembered. Maybe because he was away for so long. Yes, that should be it.

Walking up to the door of his home, his original one, he grabbed the knob. Pushing it open after a twist, he stepped inside of the building.

"I'm home." He called out, almost knowing that nobody was home. Both his parent had warned him beforehand not to expect any kind of welcome party. His father was away on business as usual. Probably being the usual devil who people made deals with. Meanwhile his mother was enjoying a vacation at some resort with some friends over the weekend. Spending so much money without much time for her son because she wanted to have fun.

The should be back in few days however if he remembered.

"Well, welcome home I guess."

Akira was amused at the cat's sarcastic greeting, likely the best thing he could expect considering his current situation. At least the cat brought an extra bit of life to the dead silence he met at first. He could feel Morgana shift around inside of the bag as he climbed out before dropping down onto the floor.

"So this is where you live, huh?" Morgana started walking around the place, mainly staying within Akira's sight. "Well… this place is rather fancy. I mean, for an average family."

Akira however shrugged his shoulders. He had a feeling that was how the cat would react, and his prediction was right on the spot. His house did seem plain, but the amount of space and content inside of it made up most of the personality as many books were lined up on shelves but no pictures were really on the walls.

Walking straight, he began to climb a flight of stairs and arrived onto the second floor. Walking up towards a door, Akira knew that he was standing in front of his room. Knowing that it was locked, he looked down to his pocket and shrugged his shoulders. May as well.

Fishing out the eternal lockpick from his pocket, he began to start unlocking his door despite him having his key still. "Are you actually serious?" Morgana asked as the cat simply watched Akira attempting his current actions.

"Well, it's been a while since I've done so. So I though to myself, why not? It's not like anyone is watching and going to report me for breaking into my own room." Akira noted as he heard a clicked and knew that he successfully picked the lock. He still had it in him.

Morgana watched Akira begin to push the door open. Deciding to follow the black-haired boy, the cat stepped forward. The feline was indeed curious about Akira's room anyways. Despite the phrase curiosity killed the cat, Morgana still had about 8 lives left so he could still go for whatever he wanted.

As he entered, Morgana couldn't decide if he should be surprised or not.

Akira's room was actually pretty plain. Sure, there were messy places here and there. But the bedroom looked completely normal. Certainly bigger than the attic back at LeBlanc. But there was something missing that Morgana couldn't put his finger on.

"Surprised?" Akria asked while setting his bag down next to his desk. Rummaging around the pack, he pulled out his wallet and phone.

"Well… ummm… maybe?" Morgana asked. "I mean, you're a pretty plain guy. But at the same you're your personality is all over the place. It really difficult to get a good read on you."

Still exploring most of the room, Morgana hopped up onto Akira's desk. At least that surface was pretty clean. But then the cat noticed something. A single picture in a frame. It looked like Akira when he was a child. Maybe just before his mid-teens? But what was odd was that there was a girl with black hair in it right next to him. Odd, Morgana didn't remember Akira mentioning any siblings.

Just before Morgana could think about it any further, the cat noticed the frame being gently placed face down. Turning his head, he saw Akira doing that exact action. "So, you feeling hungry?" Akira asked, making Morgana feel a bit suspicious of the human. "It's almost dinner time and there's no food in the fridge. Feeling like going out for sushi?"

"Really?" Morgana asked eagerly. He could keep Akira's actions in the back of his mind. It had been forever since the feline had tasted any of the lovely food since everyone would keep eating his share. "That would be amazing! Come on, let's get going!"

Akira watched eagerly as Morgana ran out of his room and down the stairs. Slowly turning his head back to the picture frame, Akria lifted it up and took a look at the photo inside. Staring at the girl who was right next to his younger self, Akira closed his eyes. He then began to gently rub the glass as he started to reminiscent about the past.

How much time it took for him to gain her trust.

How much time they were together.

How much time had passed since she disappeared.

How much he fell in love with her.

Hearing his doorbell ring soon, he opened his eyes. Slightly turning his head towards the open door that led to the stairs and down, he slowly placed the picture back down. That was odd. He didn't expect any sort of company coming. His parents already said nobody was visiting at all. It made him slightly curious yet cautious.

Walking out of his room, he made his way down the steps. His feet moved at a rhythm. Legs were quick to move as Akira was down in no time. Morgana already was in waiting, but was just staring at Akira. "You expecting someone?" The cat asked before observing Akira's look. "Judging by your look, the answer is no."

Leaning forward, Akira stared into the peephole. Entering his vision was a teenage female. She had ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he saw that her fingernails were painted dark red. Her clothing was consisted of a dark-red, off-the-shoulder, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There was a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. Seeing in-between her legs, he noticed the dressed ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back which ended above the knees. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which were wrapped slash tied around her middle finger with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists.

She wore black shorts underneath her dress as well as a black choker on her neck. She also wore a golden loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She had dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

Blinking while leaning back, he unlocked the door before opening it and poking his head out. She still stood in place, a bit of confidence in her posture. It honestly made Akira stay on guard. "Akira Kurusu?" She asked, slightly tilting her head.

"…He's the next house over."

Akira's statement was perfectly delivered, being well-paced and completely nonchalant at the same time. Slipping his head back in, he closed the door. At least, he would have done. Just as he pulled, he was met with some resistance. Trying again, the door still didn't budge, In fact, the door was pulled back in a moment of strength that Akira did not expect at all as he was facing the female once again.

"No." The female stated, keeping her hand on the knob. "You are Akira Kurusu." She then stepped forward inside of the building. "I would recognize you anywhere. You should be able to do the same for me."

Akira stepped back in turn. But then he suddenly stopped when she did as well. Despite her advance, she stood in place. The boy stared at her and she did towards him equally. His expression tried to stay even as well, but then his lips began to slowly open in thought. Sluggishly, his arm lifted up as he pointed towards her with a bit of shake in his action.

Within a single step, he was in front of her. He got a closer look at her face, her eyes. He gasped in realization. "…Cinder." He whispered as his arms slowly began to wrap themselves around the body. It was as if he were… afraid that the girl in front of him wasn't real.

But then when he touched her… embraced her… his hug became tighter.

Another pair of arms wrapped around him. "I'm back, Akira."

 **Break**

" _Cry and beg for your life. Then we won't kill you."_

 _The small child shook in complete fear. Many men… all adults surrounded her as her back was right against the wall. As tears escaped as she cried, she did her best not to sniffle otherwise she would maybe get hit again. Even when the snot dribbled down her nose, she chose to breath through her mouth. Not only that, but she was forced into a babydoll and nothing else after being taken away._

 _No… sold was the more appropriate term._

 _Seeing so many men, all of them part of a very bad organization, she swallowed. "…Please don't…" She desperately got her words out, almost too nervous to speak at the same time. "…Kill me…" She shifted on the spot, her knees on the ground while her hands were bound. "I'll do… anything… So, don't… kill me…" She begged, desperately not wanting to die._

 _The men did as she begged. However, that didn't stop them from doing what was coming next._

 _For many days, years, it endlessly continued without mercy. She would feel them touch her. All of the adults had their way with her. Even people who swore to protect others as their jobs, they were friends with the people who she had been sold to. No one was there to help her, stop the adults from doing whatever they wanted to her body._

 _It would have been better if she had been tortured to death. She then wouldn't have to experience a living hell like that._

 **FUCKING HELL! Wandering around the internet can make you see some weird things. Namely an AkiraxCinder… picture. Not only that, but this was completely written on a whim so that would explain the terrible beginning.**

 **In other words, may be a while to update this. As in, a real long while. Like, I know this still exists and I want to write it but I'm a little busy with stories that are more important in my opinion.**

 **But yeah, the events of Persona 5 took place in Remnant. Let's see how it plays out if it does so in the first place.**

 **I think I'm just getting many stories that are on my mind out before going back to school to see which ones people like. It's a problem and I need help.**

 **No flames please. Only lemons between these two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fanfic. BUY THE FUCKING MERCHANDISE!**

Akira still felt a myriad of emotions continue to swirl inside of his body.

Sitting inside a fine establishment that served sushi as its main attraction, he had himself seated across Cinder. Morgana meanwhile was, as usual it seemed to him, hidden inside of his bag. Every couple of minutes, Akira kept on slipping the cat the slices of sashimi he had ordered. This place did not really allow pets, so he had to be as discreet as he could.

But most of his attention was toward Cinder. Not because of how she looked. That was more of a second reason. Indeed, the female had become very attractive when he last saw her. This fact was simply emphasized even greater due to almost every other male that passed by them glanced at the girl a few times.

No, the main reason why was because of how she was in front of him in the first place.

"You're staring." Cinder's silky voice broke him out of his thoughts, albeit he didn't visibly react terribly. He only blinked once before returning to his meal as if nothing had ever happened. However, she did not end her talking there. "Just what exactly were you thinking about?"

Akira only chewed his food for a moment, choosing not to speak with his mouth full as it was both rude and disgusting. While devouring the morsel, he subtly grabbed another slice of salmon sashimi and slipped his hand into the bag. "You." He said after swallowing.

"Oh?" Judging by the tone of her voice, Cinder was humored at his reply. "Could you perhaps be more specific?" She propped her elbows on the table and leaned forward. "What exactly about me were you thinking about?"

Akira took his time to think about how to reply. "The fact that you are right in front of me after suddenly disappearing years ago comes to mind." He answered bluntly.

Cinder did not visibly react to his words, but Akira knew that his sentence affected her. "…Yes, I do suppose that would come to your mind." She admitted, nodding her head while placing her utensils down. "But that is in the past, and now I'm back. Why don't we focus on that?"

Akira raised an eyebrow but did not say anything for a few moments. Silence was the only indication that he was thinking. "…I guess I can." He nodded slightly in agreement, but his voice was a bit hesitant.

The female nodded her head as well, sending him a content smile that looked a bit playful. It was as if she enjoyed that he did what she had asked. "Thank you." Her voice graced his ears smoothly as they resumed their meal.

"Huh… interesting exchange." Morgana said to himself for only him and Akira to hear.

"Although I do have to ask," Akira brought up immediately, putting his utensils down. Cinder only sighed patiently while putting her own tools onto the table. "Why did you leave without warning in the first place?"

She did her best to keep a mask up, but her face failed and showed a look that could be described as not pleased. "Akira, not now." Cinder warned the black-haired male, her eyes narrowed. As Akira stared at her though once again, she realized what kind of face she was making and did her best to smoothly transition back to a calm look. "I promise, I will tell you later. But right now, let's just enjoy ourselves. It has been a long time since we've even last spoken to one another."

As Cinder resumed her meal, Akira still kept his eye on her without moving a muscle. In fact, his face grew a bit of a questioning gaze. "Are you at least able to tell me why two people have been following us since we left my home?"

The question made the girl pause in her chewing for a brief moment before she quickly resumed moving her jaw. But she knew that Akira saw the pause despite the speed she recovered in and that he easily deduced that the mere mention of those people affected her. Cinder had a feeling that she was not, once more, going to be pleased with his words. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Exactly right behind you – two booths away – are two teenagers. One is female with dark skin and green hair. The other, male with grey hair and matching colored clothing." Akira stated, as if giving a report.

"Perhaps it is just your imagination, Akira." She suggested. "It could just be a pure coincidence that they too the same route to arrive here."

"When we left my house, I noticed them just hanging around the neighborhood. At first, I thought nothing of it. But when I noticed them stopping whenever we stopped to stare at something or that they would try to keep their distance and hide most of the time. It made me think if they were following me or you. Considering how I've not done anything back here to warrant anyone tailing me…" He trailed off, knowing Cinder would mentally finish the sentence for him.

"…Excuse me for just a moment." Cinder requested with a smile that Akira knew was just for show. He nodded his head, well aware that she was now annoyed as she shuffled out of the booth and got to her feet.

Watching her walk away, exactly a couple of seconds later the two teenagers he had described began to follow her. As they moved outside of the small restaurant, Cinder turned around as she stepped to the side of the entrance. Akira could clearly see that Cinder was almost to the point of being angry.

Watching her move her mouth around while fully glaring at the two teenagers, the victims were flinching with every passing second. They seemed to try and defend themselves, but Cinder would swiftly cut them off. Her body language absolutely screamed dominance and command through the entire conversation. Displeasure was released yet restrained greatly as the conversation was one-sided with Cinder winning each second.

Eventually, those that were considered strangers to Akira went away swiftly. Cinder took in a deep breath. But as she turned her head, she froze a bit when she saw that the black-haired male was staring at her right through the window. As she exhaled, she began to walk back in and towards the boy.

"Not exactly a very pleasant conversation, was it?" Akira asked as Cinder sat back down.

Cinder leveled a glare at Akira this time, now not bothering to hide her true emotions any more. "I do not want to talk about it." Her tone made sure that those were the final words Akira would ever use to go back to the topic of those two she scolded.

Akira blinked, unaffected by the glare but went silent for a couple of seconds. "Well," He then started. "What would you like to talk about then?" His question came before shoving some food into his mouth.

Upon those words, Cinder did seem surprised for a second. Realizing what face she was showing she quickly changed her look. "That's different." She commented, allowing Akira to blankly look at her while chewing for her to elaborate. "You used to be a lot more determined to get your answers. But now… you're just letting everything be."

"Things can change, Cinder, as time progresses." Akira answered straightly. "You should know this as well." Akira then turned his head just by a bit to still keep Cinder in his sights but sneaking some food to Morgana. "Also, you seem not to comfortable in talking about those previous subjects at the moment. However, it is easily compensated with you telling me that you promised to explain yourself later."

Cinder nodded her head, noting that she would tell him what was on her mind eventually. "I realize that we've been talking about nothing but me this whole time." She eventually noted, sipping from her cup. "So why don't we turn the subject to you. How have you been?"

"Let's see…" Akira trailed off. "My blood pressure is normal. I am eating three square meals a day with the normal dietary needs met. Pulse is between 70-80 bpm. Bowels are perfectly timed. The body is working as it should be." He ended his list as his eyes look back at Cinder who was staring at him blandly.

"Did you really have to say all of that?" Cinder asked.

"You know you should try to ask much more specific questions when it comes down to those kinds of things."

 **Break**

"…You're staring."

Akira's voice broke Morgana out of his thoughts as they were back inside of Akira's home. Inside of the human male's room, Cinder was inside of the bathroom washing up. The boy was simply waiting for his turn, sitting on his bed while keeping his eye on a wall that was littered with notes hung up on the surface.

"Yeah, I am." Morgana admitted, knowing that it was sometimes better to just be truthful or blunt to Akira. "I'm just curious. You know this Cinder person fairly well it seems and very comfortable to be around her. But you've never explained anything about her to me yet despite my curiosity. How you met her. What she's like. Things like that."

"How we came into contact with one another is linked to her past, so I will not mention anything related to that topic in respect of her privacy." Akira stated, his head glancing to the side just by the slightest to be able to keep Morgana in his view. Meanwhile, he kept most of his gaze on the note-filled wall.

Morgana seemed to be confused about what Akira had said. "Linked to her past?" He questioned. "What was it like for her before she met you?" The cat was met with silence and it irked the feline. But then he sighed. "Fine, fine, you don't have to talk about that. What about what she's like then? Personality and such."

Akira went silent, clearly thinking carefully about his words. Eventually, he figured out what he was going to say. "Ever since I was young, I was different from other children my own age. There was something about me that had all of the adults give me odd looks; some in awe, some in fear. I've made observations that no one else would notice and delved into studies almost to a meticulous degree sometimes. Everyone dubbed my as abnormal."

"What does this have to do with Cinder?" Morgana asked curiously.

"I'll be getting to that soon." Akira answered. "Being abnormal, many people my age avoided me. In all honesty, that was completely fine with me. Male. Female. They were all the same to me. They were simply… normal. Almost to a point I considered them boring. But then that changed when I came into contact with Cinder."

Morgana noticed that rather than focusing on him or the wall filled with notes, Akira seemed to be spacing out. "What happened?"

Once again, Akira went silent to make sure he would use the right words. "Let's just say this; She is, to me, THE woman. To me, she eclipses and predominates the whole of her gender."

"A very flattering compliment if I do say so myself."

Hearing a voice, Akira turned his head over to the door of his room to see that Cinder was standing around the open space. She was still wearing her red dress from earlier rather than actual clothing that would be comfortable to sleep in.

Pushing off of the frame, she strutted over. "Having a conversation with your cat?" Cinder asked, gently picking Morgana up in her arms and brushing his fur. "Seems one-sided if you ask me."

"He's a very good listener." Akira stated, fully turning his head to stare at Cinder. He then eyed Morgana.

The cat however seemed to purr under Cinder's touch. "Oh man…" Morgana meowed. "Her fingers are so amazing."

Cinder heard the cat meow in pleasure and looked down in amusement. "It seems he's taken a liking to me. Unfortunately, I must cut pleasing him short. There is something you and I must talk about." She then moved to put Morgana down in front of the door before shutting the wooden barrier. Turning around, she sat down next to Akira.

As the two of them fell quiet, not a word was spoken between them for a few seconds. "I should… apologize for what I had done." Cinder was the first to speak. "How did you feel when I left?"

"Not taking your disappearance rather well would be an understatement." Akira immediately answered, not even looking in her direction. "You were my only friend and companion for my childhood. The only person my age I could properly communicate with. And you were just gone without a trace."

"The choice that day hurt me also, Akira. Don't think that you were the only one in pain." Cinder tried to soothe a fire that she knew was burning inside of the boy. She watched Akira's head turn to the side and down, indicating that he at least acknowledged her words. "Which is why… I'm sorry." Her hands fell tenderly onto his shoulders. "And that my apology will be extended even further than that."

Akira's face morphed into confusion at first. But as he turned around while lifting his face up, he got the answer when Cinder's lips pressed onto his.

 **Break**

 _She blinked, wondering what had happened so suddenly._

 _Even though she did not like to do so, she tried to think back. Resting her hand against her head, she started thinking of what happened a few moments ago._

 _That's right… she was subjected to their activities once again. Their touch, noise, attitude, their very gender disgusted her. All they cared about was themselves. Right and wrong was not a rule where she was. It was you get what you want. But then… why didn't that rule apply to her situation?_

 _She then recalled seeing something holstered on one of their hips. A firearm. A pistol to be more specific when it came down to the size and shape. Despite being subjected to the adult's pleasure, Cinder kept her focus on the object rather than anguish she used to feel._

 _Snapping back to the present, she blinked once and looked down to her feet. The floor was soaked in blood and littered with dead bodies. There were many holes inside of the very faces she recognized after years of their activities. The air smelled of the very element that she stood in, as well as a bit of a smoky aroma._

 _Then she noticed in her hands, a single gun sitting coolly in one while the other was equipped with a knife. The blade dripping with red from what she suspected to be those that were on the ground._

 _As realization dawned upon her, she started to laugh with relief._

 **Yeah. I brought this back… sort of. I know Cinder is acting a bit OOC. But I'm just still writing as I think the characters would react or act in these situations of sorts. Also, yeah… cutting you guys off right there right before the good hot shit could happen. Guess you all will have to wait for the next chapter for… Cinder to apologize for what she had done.**

 **Also may end up doing something you all will hate next chapter as well.**

 **And wow... lots of you are eager to know where I got the cover from.**

 **No flames please. Only lemons between these two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a fanfic. BUY THE FUCKING MERCHANDISE!**

…Soft…

That was the first word that popped into Akira's head when Cinder kissed him. It was the only word that stayed as the girl didn't cut their physical connection off. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks. His hear began beating faster with every second. Akira was in a stupor that made him almost blank out.

Cinder noticed this. Taking advantage, she broke off the kiss for only a second. Within that second, she inhaled some air. Before Akira could acknowledge that sudden disconnection, she pressed her lips against his again. With more force behind this advance, she had managed to push Akira down.

At first dazed, feeling his head hit the mattress of his bed finally caused Akira to finally realize what was happening. Moving his hands up, he grabbed her shoulder's and tried to push her off. "…Cinder…" he gasped.

"Shh…" The boy was shushed gently as a slender finger placed itself against his lips. "It's okay." Her voice attempted to soothe him. Cinder's other free hand caressed his body tenderly. "Just let me take care of you." She then leaned in to kiss his neck.

Akira felt a shiver when he felt her lips touch his skin. But it was not because he was cold. A feeling of pleasure pulsed through him whenever she laid her skin against his own. Yet it did not bode well with him for a different reason. "…Listen…"

With one free hand Cinder used to feel Akira's body started at his chest. Rubbing, she could feel the muscle underneath his shirt. Her gaze was almost that of a hungry one. But there was a hint of careful, gentle, determination behind it. She had one goal in mind, and she was aiming for it no matter what.

"…Cinder…" Akira's word only fell on temporary deaf ears.

Her other free hand unbuttoned his pants before her fingers worked on the zipper-

"Cinder!"

Gaining a sudden burst of strength, Akira pushed his back off his bed. He suddenly grabbed Cinder's shoulders and pushed her off yet still maintained his grip. Holding her, he panted a what he considered to be a close call. A couple of seconds passed and then he realized how much strength he was using to tightly hold Cinder away from him.

Immediately, he released his grip and put his hands to the mattress. "…Sorry… about that…" He apologized, noticing how Cinder stared at him with silence. "It's…" He inhaled, trying to figure out what to say. "It's okay… You don't have to force yourself into doing something like this. You're sorry… that's good to know as it is more than enough… So please…" He sighed. "…Cinder…"

Turning her head, Cinder's gaze was curious at first. But then she eventually grew a small smile after what Akira had said. "Can you say it again?" She asked, causing the boy to be a bit stunned and confused. "My name?" She clarified for him.

"Cinder." He stated.

She inched closer to his face. "Again."

"…Cinder." Akira repeated himself.

This time, she moved her face in to the side of his head. "…Again." She whispered.

"…Cinder…" Akira found himself breathing softly.

Closing her eyes, she shivered in pleasure. "…Yes… that's it…" Cinder quietly moaned into his ear. Leaning forward, she rubbed her lower body against the boy's groin. Before Akira could speak any more however, she kissed his lips to make sure that he would be quiet. Also, to steal another moment of pleasure.

"You think I'm forcing myself to do this just to make up for my disappearance." She said after breaking apart. "But I am not. I already know you, that an apology can be enough in a situation after being gone for so long." She moaned, still grinding her body against his. "You consider me to be, THE woman, correct?"

Silently, Akira nodded his head slowly.

Cinder smirked. "You are, to me, NOT the normal man. To me, you are too complicated and beautiful compared to the whole of your gender. You think I would do this for anyone after what happened to me?" She shook her head. "We both know we love each other. It's only natural I would want this… as do you…"

 **Lemon Start**

Her hand was on his chest suddenly and forced him down onto the mattress once more. Akira was brought out of a stupor at Cinder's words. His vision was then of Cinder and only Cinder, her hair cascading like smoke, covering his peripheral but her flaming, amber eyes. He felt all the oxygen in his lungs vanish as her eyes penetrated his.

She kept one hand on his chest, near his throat. The other one meanwhile finished its work on his zipper until she got a hand on his warm, hardening erection. With the upper hand, she tore his shirt off his head and put her skin against his.

Taking her sweet time, she leisurely ran her fingers down his cock, going from tip to pelvis and back up again. He felt pressure on his body, her presence overwhelmed him. If he could or tried, he could make her stop. But even he had to admit, Akira was tempted and captivated by her entire being. Cinder knew and took full advantage of this, feeling great satisfaction at being the one in charge instead.

Her tongue ran around her lips, giving them a soft shine before she slowly left kisses on his chest, her eyes never looking away from him. Slim fingers teasing the sensitive head of his cock, she giggled as she planted another kiss. His body twitched as her teeth grated against his skin slowly. "Settle down." Her words echoed in his head. "This'll be fun… I promise."

He couldn't help but stare at her. Her hand lightly ran up and down his length, his arousal prevalent. "H-hey…" He tried to start but was stopped by Cinder's hand.

"Shh…" She parted her lips, showing her tongue's eager and excited nature. "It's okay. I'll make this a good as possible." Her head moved down his chest towards his pelvis, kissing all the way over his stomach. Her lips kissed the side of his shaft, her tongue slow and reckless.

This would be his first moments of sex, his first blowjob, but he wasn't fully sure if he wanted it exactly. Although, her lips felt extremely relaxing already. He had mixed feeling over this, knowing that she would be too good at what she was doing. She pulled his cock into her mouth, tasting his manhood. "Mmm…" Akira grunted involuntarily.

Taking his sound as a compliment, her lips tightly squeezed his cock as she fit his whole length in her mouth first try. Hitting her throat, his thighs quivered, moving in to the sides of her head. Feeling his inner thighs clamp around her head. He only kept it up for a second before forcing himself to push them apart.

She shook her head softly, small gags emitting from her throat, his erection feeling the effects of her mouth's movements. Pleasantly slowly, she began pulling back, leaving saliva covering his member, Pre-cum, was already on her tongue, tasting the satisfying flavor that she had only imagined for a while. Her hand returned to the shaft of Akira's member, tugging with a nice grip as she inhaled, moving her dress down to free her breasts. They bounced softly as Akira laid his eyes upon them. Cinder took it as that he found them so appealing. So… tempting.

Moving her body upwards, her breasts pressed against his thighs. Her burning eyes rolled over his body as she squeezed her shoulders and arms closer together, pushing her breasts to softly embrace his warm member. She pursed her lips, lowering her head and planting a kiss on the tip, getting more pre-cum in her mouth with a quick lick of her lips.

Cinder's face showed a seductive expression, seemingly happy and greatly satisfied. Her ample breasts rubbed over his wet shaft, occasionally burying his tip in her bust. He couldn't keep a straight face, his cheeks reddening and his breathing hitching. Her smug expression served to stimulate him as she let her tongue fall onto the lead whenever exposed. A weak hand lifted from his side and pinched one of her erect nipples, pressed down by his pelvis. He kept a firm grip as he tugged it towards him.

"A-ah!" Cinder moaned in reaction to the satisfaction she felt. She cast her gaze upon his beet red face. His other hand grasped the opposite nipple, tugging the same. "Aaah!" Her newfound pleasure was only temporary when Akira removed his hands in response to her loud moan. In response to him not going any further, Cinder gave him a coy look. "It's okay." She said while still working with her bosom. "It's you, and not anyone else."

Opening her lips just to fit his tip between, his body shuddered at the return of the warmth. "Akira…" She moaned. Her breasts bounced, although not as freely with an anchor of four fingers, and her mouth and tongue lapping over the head, drinking in the pre-cum, he felt his orgasm approaching rapidly.

Her dark hair draped down her fringe, hiding her left eye as Akira's arms gave out, falling back to his side. "Mm!" She hummed abruptly, the pleasure spiking for a split second. Ample breasts collapsing to his base, her mouth took in a little more of his twitching shaft, her tongue putting pressure on his head as if rolled further down.

"Cinder… I'm… Mmn…" Akira groaned, a force below his waist growing stronger. Feeling his cock throbbing between her mounds and in her mouth, she felt his warm seed erupting into her mouth, the feeling satisfying, tasting like her personal victory.

The thick collection pooled beneath her tongue and around her teeth as her head faced downwards, still sucking and bobbing softly. After believing she had gathered everything Akira could muster, Cinder kept her lips tight while parting ways with his erection. But when she had leaned back, Akira had released more squirts. His first stream of semen reached onto her cheek, hair, and lips. The second and third shots decorated her generous breasts.

Swallowing, Cinder kept her eyes closed, doing her best to remember this sensation after moments like this. In her stupor of pleasure, Cinder moved her hands to the bottom of her skirt where her black shorts were. Feeling someone grab her wrists, her eyes snapped open and tore those limbs out of their grip. Positioning her arms to attack, she stopped when she saw that it was Akira who had done it. Her eyes met his and a shiver shot down her spin when she saw the look the twin, grey orbs contained.

Cinder yelped with surprise when she was rolled off her feet and found her back suddenly pressed up against the mattress that Akira was previously on. Her yelp quickly turned into a quiet moan when she felt Akira's finger trail her inner thigh. Looking down, she smirked in satisfaction as Akira's hand hovered around her shorts.

"Finally, in the mood?" Her question came when Akira pulled the black clothing down and off her legs with her help. She then released a sharp gasp when she felt his hand land against the outer layer of her dark, lacy thong. The piece of fabric separating the female's womanhood and the outside world was soaked by juices pouring out from her.

"Well… it looks like you were a long time ago…" Akira noted the thin line that was visible as he removed her underwear just as he did her shorts. Cinder only shook her head yet blushed at his verbal attempt. Her musing was ruined when Akira's finger slowly slid up the length of her pussy, sending and even stronger wave of pleasure through her body. A seductive moan escaped her lips as Akira's fingers danced along her vagina.

Cinder had her eyes closed and her fists clenched as she squirmed under his form. The blush laid on her cheeks, the way her body would twitch every couple of seconds. The moans that would escape her mouth. The bouncing of her ample chest. They all made the whole entire situation incredibly satisfying to Akira, telling him that his hard work was for naught. The rising and falling of her chest was starting to become more rapid, tipping him off to the fact that the girl was about to have an orgasm.

"Akira… I-I-I'm going to…" The woman managed to force out before she felt an overwhelming build up of pleasure in her core. Her body locked up as the pleasure spread through her entire body, forcing her to release an involuntarily, loud moan. It felt like every hair on her body was standing on end and all her senses were overloading. Her vision went blurry as her mind focused solely on the pleasure she was feeling right now from the boy.

Akira found himself being surprised when he felt the wetness surrounding her fingers grow to an even greater extent. He slowly pulled back his hand as Cinder rode out her orgasm. Bringing his hand up to his eyes, he looked at his fingers before giving them a curious lick and letting out a calculated hum.

"So, this is why people find it satisfying to taste the opposite sex's orgasm." Akira said to himself as he licked the remaining liquid from his fingers. His attention was turned back to the girl he loved just as she finished having her orgasm. The girl's breath was labored, and her face was covered in a light sheen of sweat from the exertion of pleasure. Her eyes weren't focused on his own, but on his erection.

"Akira… I want you to continue." Cinder said while leaning forward and focusing her stare into Akira's eyes.

"… I want to continue as well…" Akira admitted, causing Cinder to shiver at the huskiness that was present in his voice. Her eyes followed Akira as the black-haired boy slowly moved his way forward. The two met once again in a kiss. Cinder found herself quickly overpowered and back against the bed as Akira went deep into her mouth. The female's arms wrapped around the man's neck as she held him in a loving embrace and enjoyed the feeling of his tongue in her mouth.

Cinder's attention was taken away from kissing the man she loved when she felt something lightly tap against her bare thigh. She felt Akira separate from the kiss, allowing her to get a full view of what hit her. She almost laughed at the culprit being his erect member poking her.

"Are you sure you want this, Cinder?" Akira asked slowly, wanting to make sure that he was not doing anything wrong.

Cinder shook her head coyly at Akira's concern. "I've been sure for a long time."

After a period of being frozen, Akira nodded to himself before placing his hands on either side of the female's hips and pressing the head of his cock against her bare entrance. He paused for another short moment before slowly driving the head into her.

Cinder had to gasp at the familiar feeling. But it was a new, different sensation when having something inside hit her. Instead of pain, she felt pleasant just as when she had started with Akira. Tingles of ecstasy were stretching through her body as she felt the male's cock twitch and shake inside of her. The heat coming from it was making the walls of her pussy tighten around his cock, making it twitch even more.

"Akira…" Cinder gasped out as the pleasure continued to run wild through her body. Spurred on by her voice, Akira started to push more of himself into the girl until his entire length was inside. Slowly pulling out, he quickly thrusted back in. Akira let out a groan as he felt his cock being completely enveloped by the female's tight pussy. Cinder was no better as her fingers dug into the mattress and literally into the bed frame as she writhed in pleasure from Akira's actions.

The two continued the process several times, each time becoming more and more pleasurable for the two. At first, the motioned had been awkward since it was Akira's first time. But Cinder didn't mind. Eventually, the two were moving in a much better way. Akira's hips would slam against Cinder's every second as he drove himself in and out of her entrance. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed loudly in the room as the two fell victim to carnal pleasure.

The wetness of Cinder's pussy could be heard each time Akira's cock slid against its walls. Sweat covered both of their forms as the bedroom was slowly filled with the smell of sex. Any apprehensions about being loud were completely gone as both released pleasure-filled grunts, moans and screams freely.

It was after several minutes of these steady motions that Cinder felt like she was about to cum. So occupied with pleasure the man she loved was giving her, she wasn't even able to properly announce it to Akira. The only warning he got was a very tight clenching around his cock before he felt a rush of liquid spray along his erection.

Akira continued to thrust himself into the female even as she rode out her orgasm. He felt the tight squeezing in his own core and knew that he was close to his own orgasm. His thrusts became even more erratic as he came closer and closer to his ejaculation. His wild and powerful thrusts only made Cinder's orgasm that much better as his cock assaulted her pussy.

Feeling himself about to cum, Akira tried to quickly pull himself out of the girl. But Cinder was faster as she snapped her legs around his waist and tightened to make sure that his entire length was inside. With the final push against her walls, Akira finally released himself. All the deep shots made her body quiver under the pleasure. She loved it a little too much. By then, he was empty.

 **Lemon End**

"Ooooh…" Cinder swooned. "That felt…" She moaned again as Akira pulled out and wiped his tip on her shaven pelvis.

Dropping down alongside the female as he attempted to catch his breath, Akira remained silent as the couple did this for several minutes. The boy was trying to process two things. The first on his mind was the fact that he had lost his virginity. The second however…

"…Why did you make me cum inside you?" He finally asked, turning his head to see that Cinder was smiling at him. He wanted to say more, but he knew that he would be bringing up a topic related to her past.

Trailing her fingers, Cinder put her hand against her stomach. "Anyone would hate any man forcefully ejaculating inside of them." She started. "But if it's with someone you trust, it's one of the best feelings both people could ever feel." She shuffled forward and kissed him. "Plus, you've already let it out all over me earlier."

Akira's eyes trailed down to her body and remembered. "…Right… After you had just gotten out of the shower as well…"

Letting out a chuckle of amusement, Cinder got off the bed. Turning around, she grabbed Akira's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come with me." She began walking out of the room with the boy in tow.

The black-haired male blinked when he saw where she was taking him. "Cinder, I can just wait for you to finish before I-"

Being dragged into the bathroom, Cinder kissed his lips once again. Akira gave in almost immediately but still succumbed to her needs of love. In the middle of their love, Cinder moved them over to the shower and turned on the water.

"You can, but you don't have to." She gasped for air as they parted lips. "The night is young, there is much to learn, and there is so much time I must to make up to you."

 **Break**

"Sooo… still too embarrassed to talk about it?"

"I'm not embarrassed. Just preventing you from delving into the events of last night even further."

After running quite a few errands, Akira had finally managed to arrive back home when a new night had come. Morgana, as usual, accompanied the boy inside of a bag hidden from the public.

When Akira had gotten back up during the morning, the first thing he had seen was a note that Cinder had left for him. It said that she was doing some things that required her attention. However, there was a promise that she would be back at night and how she was looking forward to it.

"Oh, I don't need to know any details at all." Morgana said smugly, trying to get an embarrassed rise out of the black-haired human. "I've heard plenty last night."

"You're constant pressing on wanting me to talk about the subject is really weird." Akira commented, fishing through his pockets for the key to the front door. Grabbing the object and inserting it into the lock, he swung the door open.

Shutting it behind him, Akira walked over past the stairs and into a room that held a table with several oddities scattered about them. Putting his bag on the table, he gave Morgana the chance to climb out before turning a lamp on the same surface on.

As the light turned on, he saw someone in the reflection.

Upon reaction, Akira immediately bolted for the door. A small sound was heard and something immediately ripped through the back of his left shoulder. Shouting in pain, he collapsed like a sack of potatoes onto the floor.

From a room that was unlit, a single person walked out into the light. What was on them easily considered their identity. Black pants followed by a dark outfit with a hood over their head. But there was white armor on their body, and they even wore some sort of white mask.

"I apologize, Akira Kurusu, but you weren't supposed to see that coming." The figure only walked calmly towards the boy who was rolling on the floor in pain. In their hand was a single gun with a silencer attached to the barrel.

"Akira!" Morgana shouted, seeing the downed body of Akira. Baring his teeth, he looked over towards the one who had shot Akira. "Why you-!"

Lunging forward with a jump, Morgana bit right down onto the figure's arm. Satisfaction grew inside the cat when he heard a cry of agony. But it was short lived.

"Get off of me, you stupid cat!" The figure shouted, lashing their arm out quickly while slamming Morgana's body against the edge of the table.

A single snap was heard before Morgana's body fell to the floor in a limp motion.

Akira went dead silent when he heard the snap. He released a choked noise when Morgana didn't even make any vocal cues to indicate that he was okay. Growling in anger and pain, Akira did his best to try and get back up to his feet. "So, a member of the White Fang. I was wondering when I was going to meet one of you…"

Just as the figure had turned around to bring his attention back to Akira, the boy was up and kicked the gun out of their hand. Going forward to try and attack, it proved to be futile as he was grabbed and punched in to stomach a couple of times before being driven up against a wall.

Trying to wrestle with his upper body, it proved to be useless. Not only did he have a hole in his shoulder, but he was also lacking the proper strength.

Akira did at least consider himself to be above average when it came to strength. But that was the best he could muster without a Persona enhancing his body. Without any form of the Metaverse, he couldn't call upon such power to help him.

Slamming his forehead right up against the exposed part of their face, Akira managed to break out of their grip and ran up the stairs while clutching his wound He knew that he only had seconds before the culprit would grab their gun and hunt him down. Akira couldn't risk going out the front door and into the open streets without being a sitting duck.

Going up three flights, Akira ran into one of the spare rooms that was nearly empty except for a couple of pieces of furniture. Slamming the door and locking it shut, Akira spun around to find some of those spare items. Groaning in pain, he forced himself to push a table right against the door.

Stumbling around, he eventually made it to a window at the farthest side. Pushing it open, he nearly jumped but stopped himself. With the wound in his body, and the height that he was at in the building, he would risk injuring himself even further or kill himself.

…At this rate, injuring himself would be better if he could manage to get away.

More gunshots soon began flying through the door. One of the stray bullet flew forward and embedded itself inside of his right leg. Screaming in pain again, Akira collapsed onto the floor and couldn't get back up.

"You know you're only prolonging the inevitable." They drawled out.

Akira panted, but something confused him. "My family… they're infamous for quite a few things." He managed to get out. "Discriminating Faunus was on the list. Yet it's taken you all this long to act against my family? Why is that? Why kill me now?"

Eventually, the figure had broke their way through the door. Even the table meant to block the wooden barrier proved to be nothing but a minor inconvenience. Trying to move away, Akira continued to hiss as the holes in his body were taxing him to an extreme.

"Well, we were supposed to do something a year to two ago." They revealed, shrugging their shoulders while walking over towards Akira. "But we had orders that you or your family weren't to be harmed. But a few hours ago, she tried to have me killed."

Gasping, Akira just managed to look up. "…She?"

Just as the figure raised his gun, a blade stabbed him right through the throat.

The person gurgled. Looking down, they saw what had pierced them begin to glow white hot suddenly. Strangled screaming was nearly incomprehensible as they started flailing around when fire erupted from the metal. But the flames were contained, focused on the one body to consume. Within seconds, the figure was turned into nothing but ash.

As the sword was brought back to its owner's side, Akira still panted in pain as his savior began walking forward. But when his eyes laid upon them, saying that he was surprised was an understatement.

"This isn't how I wanted to reveal myself." Cinder shook her head slowly in what may have been regret.

 **Break**

 _She done it…_

 _She finally managed to escape that hell hole from each criminal. Each one of those bastards that took full advantage of her._

 _Revenge was finally obtained. She had laughed in victory. But… such a feeling was short lived. Now that she was free and out in the open world… what now?_

 _Shivering as it rained, she still forced herself to keep moving. She would eventually find some shelter soon._

 _Before she could move, she fell down and not even a single muscle twitched. As water continued to fall, she had to think herself. This exact spot was probably where she was going to die._

 _Escaping from her retraining location was a risk and they were coming back towards her. She had not been fed for about a day for a punishment before killing them all. She didn't even think about taking some food, wanting to get away from that place as soon as she could._

 _But soon, she didn't feel any water fall on her. Looking up, she couldn't see very well due to her vision blackening out._

 _Before going unconscious, she saw someone standing over her with an umbrella._

 **So after some sex, Morgana dies and Akira is nearly killed by the White Fang but then is saved by Cinder. Huh… summarized in one sentence.**

 **No flames please. Only lemons between these two.**


End file.
